Freedom Fighter REFORGED Wiki
Warning, this content does contain a lot of major spoilers for each book if you have not read them yet** Each book is in the order of which to read them in. Prequel being read after part 4 then continuing onto part 5 and 6 Welcome to the World of Freedom Fighters REFORGED Freedom Fighters REFORGED is a short fantasy novel comprised of seven total books following the main protagonist Yamanashi and the famed resistance he commands known as The Eclipse Resistance. An original story was created back in 2013 that was written on paper and as of late 2018-present, the book has been (is in the process) of being rewritten again with the same plots as before but remastered (hence the name REFORGED at the end). Newer stunning visuals and action packed scenes were added to the latest story to keep you, the reader, more entertained about the world I created. Freedom Fighters REFORGED (Part 1) The year is 2022 in the middle of Central California, an evil dictator known as General Cameron Godfrey has set his sights on world domination with an army of mechanical soldiers and robots to preserve the "peace" of the world. One man who knew General Godfrey in his earlier days sought to stop him in his tracks because of the agony and despair he caused to the people. That man's name is Commander Yamanashi; he and three others created a resistance to combat against General Godfrey's reign of tyranny. Shroud of Chaos (Part 2) A few months after the final fight between the Eclipse Frontliners and General Godfrey, the world was finally slowly coming back to normal. However the demon gate that summoned Allocer, The Great Duke of Hell was never closed. Demons were slowly committing murderous acts against humanity. A fallen angel infiltrated the Eclipse Base and wanted to destroy humanity and create the world anew; what he didn't know was that the Commander of the Eclipse was the man who defeated The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Discovering that Yamanashi was that man, the fallen angel quivered and retreated to try and come up with a plan to combat against such a fearsome foe. Once Yamanashi's true identity was revealed, he had no choice but to explain everything on his end including his hidden powers he kept secret from The Eclipse. A few hours later, the Frontliners reached Godfrey's old destroyed base where the gate was and prepared for their battle. Yamanashi was finally able to let loose once again and activated his main Style, the Shinra-Fuson. Dawn of the Dragonslayer (Part 3) A few months after the battle with Abbadon, The Destroyer; The Eclipse were now fully aware of Yamanashi's powers and his identity as The Moon Dragon. Yamanashi ends up getting a package addressed to the wrong place but it was addressed to someone he knew. Dr. Jarret Buxton, the man known as The Mad Scientist. Dr. Buxton being an extremely powerful and well known Archmage in the Mages Association. The Mages Association sought to rid of Dr. Buxton because of the power of the book; The Association believes that the book should not be in the hands of humans just in case it falls into the hands of someone evil.. During Yamanashi's visit with Dr. Buxton, the Association launched a surprise attack on them. Yamanashi was not bearing his armor or sword at the time so he was forced to fight with the Aether Flames of the Dragon Emperor. Successfully fending off the Mages, Yamanashi made way back to base to retrieve his weapon and armor to combat against the Association. On his way back to the Eclipse Base, an old friend from Japan know as Yuji Ritoshiwa and an ally of his known as Vestyl found Yamanashi and met with him to try and catch up on things. Yuji and Yamanashi both went to base to ready up for the battle. Fall of the Eclipse (Part 4) Following the defeat of the Mages Association and Vestyl, Yamanashi's Dragon Breaker and Armor was completely destroyed; forcing Yamanashi to create a new look and weapon. After defeating Vestyl, Yamanashi tore off the scales and talons off of the dragon since the scales were much stronger than The Dragonbreaker and the talons being able to tear through the Armor of Heroes; he took the materials to the metallurgy on base to craft a brand new sword. A twin long sword that sits side by side one another to look like one sword and able to pull apart to dual wield. The lightest of any sword Yamanashi has ever used and the strongest. The on-base tailor that creates the Close Combat Uniform for the Resistance crafted a custom outfit for Yamanashi just like how Diego has a custom Combat Gi. Yamanashi was presented a short sleeve duster cloak that became known as Commander Yamanashi V2. Shortly after everything was completed, Yamanashi took about two days to complete everything he needed to finish for the Eclipse before taking leave to visit his family in Japan. Yamanashi left everything to Estevan to take charge in his absence. After being deployed to the States for almost two years, Yamanashi surprises his wife and son (and the rest of the girls he lives with) at home. His son Shinjuku was three years old at the time and he was already walking around and could say simple words like "mommy" and "daddy". Approximately two months later a riot led by Captain John Kuli within the Eclipse broke out in hopes to take over the resistance and restore it to its former glory because he thought the resistance had gone soft and weak since the victory over General Godfrey. The riot was so great that the Elite team was unable to do much since most of the resistance gave in to Captain Kuli's nonsense. Estevan was able to get in contact with Yamanashi but the team was unable to do anything until Yamanashi arrives from Japan. The Elites tried to fight back but the numbers were too great and were forced to escape until Yamanashi's return. 16 hours later Yamanashi finally arrives from plane and meets up with the Elite team and fight back into base to regain control. Before the Eclipse (Prequel) Moving back in time before anything ever happened in the series. The year is 2020, two years before General Godfrey started his expedition on the world. Before the Eclipse Resistance was ever a fighting force, there was The Rising Guardians. A year after Yamanashi was honorably discharged from the military for completing his four year term. He went to visit Japan, long term goal he had since he was a teenager in high school. During his visit at a local ramen shop, an old man came in and sat next to him at the table bar for the ramen shop. The old man said he was searching for someone, but Yamanashi doesn't know anyone in Japan so there's no way he could help the old man so he politely turned him away. However the old man was persistent, the old man handed Yamanashi a small blue orb; when Yamanashi held the orb, the orb brightly glowed blue and lightning emitted out of Yamanashi. The old man was finally relieved to find the person he was looking for. Yamanashi was then recruited into The Rising Guardians and receives his new outfit known as Rising Guardians Yamanashi. Yamanashi met with the rest of the Lords that command small armies within the Rising Guardians to combat against the Oda Army that sought to conquer Japan and rule it with an iron fist. With the unexpected death of Master Tanaka in his living quarters; the last person to see him was Yamanashi himself, but unfortunately with Mitsuyo's unyielding hatred towards Yamanashi, he thought Yamanashi had killed the Master and went on a violent outburst and sent Yamanashi flying through many walls with killing intent. He barely managed to escape the brutal attacks from Mitsuyo; the bloodied Yamanashi crawled his way to his motorcycle and escaped back to his home where he was then treated medically by the girls he lived with. Later that night, the other Guardians were alerted that Yamanashi was a "traitor" because of Mitsuyo and kidnapped Lynette Sophia from the home Yamanashi was living. Forced to go out and fight, Yamanashi was furious that The Guardians would take a hostage for a crime he never committed. Yamanashi was forced to fight all four of his comrades; after defeating each member, Yamanashi gained their Style orb that would then enhance fighting in later series. A New Beginning (Part 5) 13 years after the Fall of the Eclipse; the story continues on with the son of the Moon Dragon, Shinjuku. The majority of his life he was always around his mom and the other girls in the house whom he calls his aunts. Shinjuku's father Yamanashi was always gone during his early years because of his deployment to the States so he doesn't have many memories of his father growing up. The only things he knows of his father is all the stories his mom told him. 16 year old Shinjuku attends Shibuya High School in Shibuya, Japan. He rides his bike every morning to school which is a 10 minute bike ride from his home. On his off time, Shinjuku practices construction magic and creates his own weapons because he admired his fathers blade works but doesn't know how to operate a forge. One evening on his way home, he seen a man getting robbed by people in suits. Shinjuku stepped in to try and help the man, but his involvement got him in the radar of the Yakuza. The Yakuza then began targeting Shinjuku because of his recent valiant effort. Shinjuku was then captured by the Yakuza and taken to their hideout to be questioned. Shinjuku then broke out and accidentally stumbled upon one of their scientist work stations where they were working on time travel. Shinjuku then used the machine and traveled back in time 13 years to the downfall of the Eclipse Resistance in California to aid the Elite team in their battle, Shinjuku disguised himself as a resistance member so that his young father couldn't recognize him in the later future. Having successfully defeating the Eclipse traitors, Shinjuku went back to his present time and tried to escape the Yakuza hideout but the boss managed to stop Shinjuku in his tracks. The boss was expertly skilled in the way of the sword and posed a real threat to Shinjuku. Shinjuku was able to defeat him and get away; when Shinjuku got home, he cleaned himself up and rested in his bed. Upon his awakening, Shinjuku went downstairs and seen someone unfamiliar in the living room; his aunts were in a much happier mood now and his mom was more active and happy. The man turned around and Shinjuku was dumbfounded at who he was looking at; that man was Shinjuku's father. The Final Battle (Part 6) The final book of the series to end off years of action and battles. The year is 2036 in Japan; an old general from The Rising Guardians period whom served under Mitsuyo wishes for revenge after all these years. During the time between then and now he had been raising an army to fight against Yamanashi because he knows just how powerful he really is. Yamanashi reaches out to old generals and friends whom he's fought with in previous battles for one final war. Yamanashi gears up for his final fight, donning six katanas on his side and Jiyu No Arashi on his back, creating his Lord Yamanashi look. Wielding three katanas in each hand Yamanashi, he provides his enemies with a handicap because he had gotten bored with being too powerful with the Jiyu No Arashi. Category:Browse Category:Main